The purpose of this project is to assess the response of patients with Alzheimer's disease to an agent that accurately augmented noradrenergic transmission, yohimbine, in the presence of physostigmine. This study forms part of a series of investigations which evaluate combined cholinergic/noradrenergic treatment strategies in Alzheimer's disease.